


将军与侍从官 (番外一被屏蔽部分)

by Morikimi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/Morikimi





	将军与侍从官 (番外一被屏蔽部分)

 

 

  

 

       整整一个下午克莱德都心神不宁，每隔几分钟就要朝书房的方向看看，期盼里面的人能早点出来，然而每次只能听到青年哀哀的讨饶和哭声。

       他最终叹了口气，放弃了等待，去厨房吩咐了些事情，回来时看到青年一边踉踉跄跄地从书房里走出来一边哭着解制服的扣子。

      “萨沙？”

       他喊了他一声，青年抬起头来，面容上突然露出懊丧的神色。

      “都是你！我再也不要做侍从官了！”

       说完他将制服脱下一股脑地抛到他怀里，然而跑回自己的房间，趴到床上大哭起来。

       他觉得十分委屈，又很有些怨恨，怨男人的毫不留情，也恨他下手如此之重，却没想到是自己有错在先，也没有想到男人深层的寓意，也许只是因为他疼极了，他疼得想要打滚，疼得根本止不住泪水。

       他哭了好久，直到眼泪和鼻涕把枕芯都给浸湿了，正当他想要换一面继续哭的时候门开了，克莱德走了进来，将一沓熨平叠好的制服放在他床边。

      “你把衣服弄成这个样子，下次将军见了又该罚你了。”

       青年朝他转过脸来，眨巴着水汪汪的绿眼睛认真地看着他。

      “我不要做侍从官了，克莱德，我回去继续做仆人好不好......”

      “你在说什么傻话，这是多少人想要都得不到的位置。”

      “可是将军一点都不爱我，他打我打得好重，我真的好疼，我疼得要死了......”

       说完挪开手，露出屁股上被板子揍过留下的淤青和肿痕。

       男子的目光向下瞟了一眼，没有说话，只是伸手揉了把他的头发。

      “别哭了，出来吃饭吧，我叫人做了你喜欢吃的鸡肉派，快下来吧，来。”

 

 

 

       克莱德没有骗他，今天的晚餐的确很是照顾了他的口味，但萨沙却没有丝毫的胃口，他在椅子上坐立不安，刚挨过打的屁股被硬质木椅咯地生疼。他小幅扭动着，努力想要调整到一个不那么难受的姿势。

      “萨沙哥哥，你身体不舒服吗？”

       离他最近的奥尔加发现了他的异常，便倾过身子关切地问。

      “不，没，没有.......” 

       萨沙吓了一跳，下意识地看了一眼将军，却发现将军也在看他，连忙低下头装作切盘子里的鸡肉。

       将军用餐一向很快，结束后便回书房处理公务去了，萨沙的心思也根本不在吃饭上，他一刻都不想再坐在这种椅子上了，胡乱塞了两口便也离了席。

       他回到房间里，脱了裤子趴在枕头上，将手伸到了后面，一边轻轻揉着，一边发出呻吟。

       原本惨烈的疼痛在他的抚慰下得到了缓解，然而青年很快就不再仅仅满足于此，他的手慢慢往下滑，最后伸进了臀缝。他用一只手指在股缝里摩擦着，细细抚摸着会阴和周边一带，另一只手则探到前面握住了自己的宝贝，迫切而又生涩地撸动起来，不久就把自己弄得湿漉漉的。

       然而就在他想要进一步深入的时候，突然听到了敲门声。

      “进来！”

       他赶紧将湿哒哒的手指从后面抽出来，藏在了枕头下。

       门开了，将军走进来，坐在了他的床头。

      “我没法集中精力处理公务，我在想你。”

       他叹了口气，伸手揉了揉他的脑袋。

      “我希望你能够理解，你跟在我的身边在外便是代表了我，如果你的行为不端，别人便会认为是我管理不好属下，认为我无能，所以我不得不对你严厉，这也是为了你好，知道了吗？”

       青年点点头。

      “现在让我看看伤势。”

       男人说道，接着不等他回话便将手伸进了被子里，一摸之下立刻就发现了异常：青年小腹下的床单湿了一滩，不用说男人也知道发生了什么。

      “年轻人，手淫是一件非常糟糕的事情。”

       他最终缓慢地将手抽了回来，皱起了眉头。青年的心提到了嗓子眼，僵着身子动都不敢动一下。

      “将军我可以解释......”

      “你的不自律和毫无节制让我惊讶，你没有按照我的要求好好反省你的过错，却依然贪图着肉体上的快乐。”

       他嗔怒道，最后忍不住命令。

      “屁股撅起来，你需要一次更加严厉的惩罚。”

      “将军我错了，求您不要再打我了......”

       青年被这个命令吓得身子都软了，睁大眼睛惊恐地祈求宽恕。

      “你要我重复第二遍吗？把你的屁股撅起来！”

       陡然提高的音量把青年吓得浑身一抖，连忙从床上爬起，趴在枕头上，颤抖着翘起肿胀不堪的屁股，微微分开双腿，紧闭着双眼迎接惨痛的责打。

       将军硬下心肠，扬手朝他淤青肿胀的屁股狠狠扇了下去，萨沙感到自己刚被缓解下来的痛楚又被重新激活了，已经像饱满的葡萄一样的皮肤疯狂地用疼痛抗议着，他将头埋在枕头里，痛苦地扭着腰，哭得肝肠寸断。

       严厉的巴掌像是铁板一般灼烧着他早已痛楚不堪的肌肤，他最终捂着屁股在床上哭成了一滩，任凭男人如何恐吓斥责，都不肯再从命了。

       要是在往常，他这样的行为必然是要被严厉教训的，然而今天马图林无论如何也无法再下手了。这一天对他来说实在是过得太苦了，他需要一点快乐，也需要一点安慰。

      “过来吧。”

       他最终叹息一声，朝他招了招手，然而青年缩在床头，抓着被子拼命摇着头，说什么也不肯过去。

      “不打你了，我保证。”

       他举起一只手。 

       青年警惕地望着他，过了一会儿才犹疑着向他挪过去，男人抚摸着他被揍得很惨的屁股，叹息道。

      “你对自己的身体构造还不够了解，一味追求快感容易伤到自己。”

      “这次我可以帮助你，下次不许自己一个人这样做了。”

       说完将他安放好位置，将手探入他的私密部位，青年开始还有些紧张，然而不久就在男人的抚慰下放松下来。

       青年的后面早就被他自己弄得湿漉漉的，因此十分好进，男人先是伸入了一根手指，见他没有不适后又伸入了第二根，细致而又耐心地做着扩张。男人的骨节刺激着他脆弱的肠壁，也刺激着那里丰富敏感的神经，不久就让青年浑身瘫软，不知触碰到了哪里让他突然发出一声嘤咛，整个身子都颤抖了一下，忍不住又伸手想要碰自己的前面。

       然而马图林将他的手拍了下去，自己则将青年稚嫩的性器握在手中。男人的手法娴熟，技艺高潮，比自己动手舒服了不知多少倍，快感如同浪潮一般一波一波地袭来，很快就让青年神志不清地哼哼起来。他面色潮红，双眼婆娑，像只小狗一般大口大口地喘气，忍不住把屁股往他手里拱了拱。男人看着他那副没出息的模样真是又好气又好笑，不由抬手在上面拍了一巴掌，青年发出一声惊叫，整个人缩了一下，然而过了不久又小心翼翼地凑了过去。他就像个天真的小动物，在喂熟了的主人面前收起了所有的武器与戒备，将自己最信任的一面袒露给了他。

      “小淫娃......”

       男人忍不住摇头骂了一句，青年细密而又娇柔的呻吟像是猫一般挠着他的心，他将手指伸到他的嘴边，青年立刻就顺从而又迫切地舔了起来。

       这一场酣畅淋漓的性爱让萨沙彻底得到了满足，在结束后还依然沉浸在余韵里，直到将军已经收回手时还在意识迷离地哼哼着，抱着男人的手臂不肯松开。

       马图林默许了他的行为。

      “你的床已经不能睡了，今晚只能让你到别处休息了。”

       青年的头脑还未完全清醒过来，他趴在枕头上懵懂地望着将军，没有明白话里的意思，直到将军露出不耐烦的神情。

      “你还在愣什么，要我抱你过去吗？”

       萨沙这才如梦初醒，慌慌张张地开始穿衣服，然而就在他手忙脚乱的时候突然只感到浑身一轻，整个身子悬空了。

      “唔......”

       在抱起他的瞬间男人忍不住皱起眉头：这小子怎么又变重了。但他还是努力腾出手拉来一条毯子盖住了他，摇着头，露出一个无奈又严肃的神情。

 

      “走吧。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
